Coupable
by Nitta-chan
Summary: McKay est dans le coma. Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Coupable (titre provisoire)**

**Résumé : Au retour d'une mission, McKay est dans le coma. Sheppard s'accuse de tous les maux…**

**Genre : heu… je sais pas… / POV**

**Raiting : pour le moment, tout public… Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve…**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, ça se saurai sinon ! Sauf « Smoth », j'avais pas d'idée et je voulais pas l'appeler Smith… c'est un bon compromit, non ? Mais de toute façon, on s'en fou de se personnage, j'avais juste besoin d'un mort…**

**Saison : 1, après « apparences » avant « hors d'atteinte »**

**Note : Bon, voici ma première fic, je ne sais pas encore où je vais, mais bon, je me lance quand même… Les premiers chapitres sont déjà écris, la trame globale aussi… mais pas la fin en fait… La grande question est : vais-je réussir à finir ma première fic ?**

**Merci Saschka pour ton aide qui m'a été précieuse !**

* * *

Chapitre Un (POV John Sheppard)

Cette mission a été un désastre ! Un nouvel ennemi, encore une planète où nous ne pourrons plus aller pacifiquement… Nous sommes rentré avec deux blessés ou plutôt deux mourants. Ces salauds nous ont pris pour des souris de laboratoire ! Smoth est mort il y a deux jours à cause du truc que ces barbares lui ont inoculé. Quant à McKay… Beckett dit qu'il est tiré d'affaire… le gène des anciens a réagit parait-il… mais je m'en fou de tout ça ! S'il est guéri, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

Cette mission a vraiment été un désastre ! Et tout ça par ma faute… Teyla me cherche des excuses, « _on était loin, Major_ », Ford me soutien, « _vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Major_ »… Mais je suis le chef militaire de cette base, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur !

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que nous sommes rentrés, je n'ai pas quitté le chevet de McKay… Il est dans le coma. Après que j'ai fait mon rapport, Elisabeth m'a mis en repos… Elle a eu raison, si j'étais resté au commandement, je n'aurais eu qu'une seule idée en tête : la vengeance ! Repassez la porte et tous les tuer… Tous !

Pour le moment, je reste assis là, à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur lui, les pensées dans le vague… Il est dans une pièce mitoyenne à l'infirmerie, une chambre rien que pour lui… Ca lui plairait sûrement, lui qui répète sans cesse qu'il est nécessaire ici, un personnage important… N'en est-ce pas une preuve ?

Quand on le regarde, on dirait qu'il dort, son visage est calme, mais il y a tous ces fils qui lui sortent du bras. Et le « bip » régulier des machines qui donnent une quantité d'information que seul Beckett peut comprendre… en tout cas, moi j'y comprends rien… Comment peut-il ne pas les entendre ? La nuit, ces sons me maintiennent éveillé… alors pourquoi pas vous ? Hein, pourquoi ça ne vous dérange pas ? Réveillez-vous, McKay ! Réveillez-vous !

_Réveillez-vous, McKay, c'est un ordre !_

J'ai prononcé ces mots a haute voix, ça m'a ramené à la réalité, lui n'a pas ouvert les yeux, bien sûr. Tiens, Ford est là, je ne l'ai pas vu entrer… que veut-il ? Rien, apparemment. Il reste là, aussi silencieux que moi, mais il a raison, il n'y a rien à dire. Ah si, il est en train de parler, je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entend pas. Que dit-il ? Allez, concentre toi, John, tu es son supérieur, un peu de sérieux ! Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils nous ont recontacté… ils ont osé ! Et ils voulaient connaître l'évolution de leur expérience ! Savoir comment vont Smoth et McKay. Qu'ils aillent se faire f…. ! Pardon ? J'ai sûrement mal entendu, Elisabeth leur a répondu ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Faut-il lui rappeler que ce sont eux qui ont injecté cette saloperie à Rodney ! J'ai agrippé Ford et je me suis mis à crier… Je perds mon contrôle là, ça va pas… Calme toi, John ! Lâche le, assieds toi, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut t'en prendre c'est à toi, rien qu'à toi... Après un instant de silence, Ford continue son histoire : c'est le Dr Beckett qui a proposé qu'on leur réponde, pour pouvoir leur demander en échange comment sortir McKay du coma… Mais ça n'a rien donné… C'est pas étonnant ! Il s'attendait à quoi, ce que lui ne peut pas faire, personne ne le peut…

Ford est parti, me revoilà seul avec mon dormeur… Je lui parle, je lui raconte la vie de la base. Les Athosiens installés sur le continent ont trouvé un artefact ancien, on ne sait pas encore a quoi il sert. Il est au labo en ce moment même. Réveillez-vous McKay, vous allez pouvoir l'analyser tant que vous le voulez. Comme vous vous plaisez à le dire, vous êtes indispensable ici ! D'ailleurs, nos équipes ont exploré une nouvelle partie d'Atlantis et ils ont trouvé une autre salle avec des hologrammes, des enregistrements anciens. Réveillez-vous McKay, vous avez déjà une tonne de travail en retard ! Zelenka s'ennuie sans vous… Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Au fait, nos partenaires commerciaux nous ont envoyé une très grande quantité de nourriture, excellente je dois dire. N'avez-vous pas faim, Rodney ? Réveillez-vous et allons grignoter un peu…

Quoi que je dise, il ne m'écoute pas ! _Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous, Rodney ! Réveillez-vous !_

* * *

Teyla me réveille, ma première réaction est de vérifier si Rodney est toujours dans le même état… pas de changement… quand reviendra-t-il ? Combien de temps va durer cette attente ? Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi… Non, il ne va pas mourir, je ne le permettrais pas ! Ah oui, Teyla ! Elle veut savoir comment je vais. Bien. Est-ce que je veux m'entraîner un peu ? Elle est d'accord pour me laisser la battre. C'est gentil, mais non. Est-ce que je veux me balader sur la terrasse ? Pas vraiment. Et si nous allions sur le continent, les Athosiens sont bien installés maintenant. Je suis désolé, mais… Ah ! Je viens de comprendre, elle veut me sortir d'ici, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas quitté cette pièce depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant… Ca serait une bonne idée, mais je ne peux pas, Teyla, je ne peux pas… S'il allait mal en mon absence, s'il se réveillait, si Carson veut que je fasse quelque chose, si…

_Major, ce n'est pas votre faute s'il est dans cet état. Sortez un peu, le Docteur Beckett s'occupe bien de lui._

Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser. Et vous vous trompez, c'est bien ma faute ! Je ne me suis pas assez méfié, je leur ai fait confiance.

J'ai laissé Rodney aller seul explorer l'île, il y avait des ruines Atlantes je crois… En fait, j'étais tellement occupé par ces négociations sans fins que je ne me suis pas occupé de lui. Première erreur, ce n'est pas un militaire, juste un scientifique… il me le rappelle assez souvent.

Puis ils ont parlé des Hoffans, nous les avons aidé à finir leur sérum… Ils étaient un peu trop intéressés, j'aurai du le voir, non ? Deuxième erreur, je n'ai pas senti le danger qui nous menaçait.

Ils ont commencé à m'expliquer leurs propres recherches, j'écoutais pas vraiment, tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est « une arme contre les Wraiths », si j'avais fait plus attention à leurs explications… Troisième erreur, je me suis laissé amadouer, ce n'est vraiment pas mon habitude, ça.

Et McKay m'a appelé à ce sujet, justement… Il était enthousiaste quant à leurs avancées technologiques. Parallèles et compatibles avec les notre disait-il. Ca voulait dire quoi, au fait ? Je leur ai donné mon feu vert, mais je n'ai pas écouté ses doutes, dés qu'il parle scientifique je décroche… Quatrième erreur, il a généralement raison à ce sujet, j'aurai pu lui demander de m'expliquer plus clairement, il l'aurait fait.

Il a insisté, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce test, à son avis. Je l'ai ignoré. Cinquième erreur, c'est lui le génie, non ? En plus ils disaient qu'ils avaient des cobayes… Et quels cobayes !

Quand ils m'ont dit que Rodney était volontaire, je n'ai même pas pensé que c'était impossible, j'étais trop obnubilé par ces foutues négociations ! (Je ne pensais qu'à ramener de la nourriture à Atlantis, cette histoire avec les Géniis m'était restée en travers de la gorge…) Sixième erreur, je connais bien McKay, pourtant !

Et quand ça a mal tourné… j'ai avancé notre départ, annulé toutes possibilité d'entente, arraché nos hommes à leur machine et fait exploser leur labo. Septième erreur !

McKay était faible, mais il lui restait assez de force pour m'engueuler… Et on a passé la porte des étoiles. Huitième erreur : il était tombé dans le coma à l'arrivée !

J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions, ma vision de la situation n'était pas assez globale, pas digne d'un chef, j'ai mis mes hommes en danger… et je paie le prix fort ! Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur de mon grade, ni de la confiance placée en moi. Et maintenant, je reste là, je fuis. Je fuis mes responsabilités, je fuis mes soldats, mes amis, tout le monde, je me fuis moi-même, et tout ça en me servant de McKay comme excuse. Suis-je donc si faible ?

Tiens, Teyla est partie. Au prochain coup, ça sera Elisabeth !

**TBC**

****

**Note : Voilà, ai-je bien fait passé ma pensée… c'est difficile juger son propre travail… Saschka m'a dit que je n'aurai pas du faire ma première fic en POV… enfin, elle l'a dit avec plus de tact… mais bon, j'en fais un peu qu'à ma tête, moi… et après je lui demande de relire et de corriger ! Merci Saschka ! Mercimercimerci ! Et désolée de t'embêter autant !**

**Bon, ça c'était mon petit message personnel, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, la suite est écrite, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre, mais j'aimerai quand même avoir quelques avis pour savoir si je la modifie un peu ou si je la poste comme ça…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Wow! Merci à toutes! ca m'a fait plaisir de lire vos reviews! Sachez que ça a aussi été ur pour moi de m'empecher de poster plus tôt!Voici quelques messages personnels pour commencer:**

**Trop bien, ma première fan! Merci Alpheratz! Quand à mon autre fic sur un autre site... Je pense que je vais en faire d'autres, mais je les publie pas sur parcequ'il n'y a pas vraiment de sénario... Par contre si tu veux me lire il faudra chercher, je vais pas m'eterniser sur Atlantis: je maitrise pas assez la série... dommage!**

**Hamjess, tu veux de la Rorotorture, c'est au programme, enfin si on veut... mais il va faloir attendre, c'est pour quand j'axpliquerai les circonstance de son coma... mais bon, c pas sur que ca te plaise, tu me diras ca...**

**Zaika, du slash, oui, il y en aura surement à un moment... j'aime bien ecrire ca... mais je ne sais pas encore quand... par contre, ca sera surement un happy end, désolée je me sens pas de faire un truc triste... pas encore... Par contre je ne sais pas encore comment je vais mener ca, c'est mal parti... tu vera ca au prochain chap...**

**Wow, la béta de ma béta qui me complimente! Merci Rieval, je vais attraper la grosse tête, moi!**

**Sascka, tu avais raison: c'est bientot les partiels... et faut vraiment que je bosse! (j'écris toujourspendant les cours...) je vais avoir du mal à suivre le rythme... j'aurai plus de temps quand je serais en stage, je t'enverai mes chap par mail!**

**Bien, merci de votre patience, voici le chapitre tant attendu... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre Deux (POV John Sheppard)

Un mois et demi, six semaines ! Ca fait six semaines qu'il est dans le coma. Six semaines que je reste assis là. Six semaines que je ne parle à personne sinon à McKay qui ne répond pas. Six semaines…

Rodney a toujours l'air endormi, serein, rêve-t-il ? Il a maigri, ses traits sont plus fins et il est si pâle, il a l'air si fragile comme ça… Ses joues commencent à sa creuser, pourtant sa peau est si douce que je me surprend parfois à lui caresser le visage ou les cheveux. Sa main perd jour après jour de sa chaleur, je ne la lâche plus depuis… je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus la notion du temps… Je mange ici, je dors ici… En fait, je ne quitte l'infirmerie qu'une demi-heure par jour pour prendre une douche et me changer, et ces minutes loin de lui me sont de plus en plus insupportables.

Beckett vient de passer pour vérifier les constantes. On est le matin je crois, je vais dormir encore un peu… Je sursaute. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver… Oui, ça doit être un rêve, ça serait trop beau. Non, je ne rêve pas, ça viens de recommencer : j'ai senti ses doigts bouger dans ma main. Les machines aussi l'on senti, elles s'emballent !

_McKay ? Docteur ! DOCTEUR ! CARSON ! Il se réveille, venez vite ! McKay ! Vous m'entendez, Rodney ?_

Je me suis levé d'un bon, je ne tiens plus en place, il se réveille ! Je lui parle, mais ce que je dis n'a aucun sens… C'est fini, il se réveille ! Mes yeux se brouillent, il se réveille, quel soulagement… C'est comme si je n'avais pas pu respirer pendant six semaines et que mes poumons se remplissaient enfin ! Il se réveille !

Beckett arrive en courrant suivi par une demi-douzaine d'infirmières. Ils entourent le lit en quelques secondes, me forcent à reculer pour leur laisser la place. Dans la mêlée, je lâche la main de Rodney. Je sens comme un vide, c'est bizarre… Finalement, sa main n'était pas si froide, j'en sens encore la chaleur sur ma paume. Ils sont tous autours du lit, affairés avec leurs aiguilles et leurs machines… Beckett est penché sur McKay, il lui parle doucement. C'est moi qui devrait être à cette place, pas lui. Ca fait des semaines que je le veille, que je l'appelle… et au moment important il prend ma place. Il tient même cette main que je viens de laisser m'échapper… Je vais le pousser, je vais reprendre ma place, je vais dire à Rodney à quel point je suis heureux de le voir, je vais même le serrer dans mes bras… Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? McKay se réveille, c'est bien, non ? Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Je dois me ressaisir. Une infirmière s'approche de moi, me souris :

_Il est réveillé, Major, son état est stable, ses jours ne sont plus en danger, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiété, il a juste besoin de repos… Et vous aussi Major. Nous vous préviendrons dés que les visites seront autorisées._

Non, je ne vais pas partir, je veux le voir… pourtant, ça fait un mois et demi que je ne vois que lui… et même pas cinq minutes que j'en ai été éloigné… Mais je veux le voir, là, maintenant, c'en est intolérable ! Pourquoi ce sentiment de manque ? Je ne comprends pas… Tout sourire, elle me met dehors et elle ferme la porte.

Je reste là, interdit, devant ces panneaux clos. Je ne réalise pas encore ce qui vient ce se passer, ça doit être ça… Une partie de moi est en colère, cette partie ne veut pas qu'il se réveille, elle veut pouvoir le garder pour elle… C'est clairement de la jalousie, elle refuse d'être mise à l'écart… Elle me rend ce moment si douloureux ! Mais l'autre partie de moi est contente. Il va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Quel soulagement ! Celle là m'envahit, elle tente de raisonner la première. C'est ça, elle répand en moi un bonheur que je n'imaginais pas possible et que ne pourrais bientôt plus contrôler… Si elle continue, mes jambes ne pourront plus me porter…

Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Laquelle de ces deux parties est en train de pleurer ? Parce que je pleure, c'est un fait… Ce sont des larmes de rage ? Peut-être… Ou bien ce sont des larmes de soulagement ? Peut-être aussi… Peut-être les deux… C'est ça ! De la joie parce qu'il est réveillé, qu'il va bientôt pouvoir me sourire… Je n'en pouvais plus de ce visage immobile. Mais aussi de la frustration parce que je ne peux pas le tenir contre moi ! Et cette rage m'envahis entièrement… Ressaisis toi, John. Je vais y retourner, voir comment il va. Tiens, je n'ai pas bougé ? Ca fait combien de temps que je suis devant cette porte ? Finalement, il faut que je me calme, que je reprenne mes esprits. Il faut que je bouge, que j'aille ailleurs, il est réveillé, je peux recommencer ma vie normale.

_Major ?_

Major ? Ah, oui, c'est moi ! Quelqu'un vient de m'appeler, je me retourne, c'est Teyla. Elle se fige en croisant mon regard. Elle me fixe, s'attarde sur mon visage. Elle est d'abord surprise puis décontenancée et enfin désespérée… Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi une telle détresse dans ses yeux ? Que regarde-t-elle ainsi ? Oh ! Elle se méprend sur mes larmes. Moi qui n'ai pas quitté cette chaise pendant si longtemps, elle me voit pleurer devant l'infirmerie, elle ne peut que se tromper. Je me force à sourire… Mmm… Pas convaincant…

Bon, John, ressaisit toi, sèche ton visage et redevient le militaire le plus haut gradé de la base ! Cette fois mon sourire est plus rassurant.

_Il est vivant, Teyla. McKay s'est réveillé, mais pour le moment Beckett ne veut pas qu'il ait de visite, il doit se reposer… Moi, je pense qu'il a assez dormis ces six dernières semaines, mais sur ce point là c'est pas moi l'expert… Je vais à la salle d'entraînement, j'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu. Vous étiez d'accord pour me laisser gagner, ça tient toujours ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin d'un bon putching ball !_

_Un quoi ?_

C'est vrai qu'il y a encore quelques expressions qu'elle ne connaît pas de la Terre, mais là si je lui explique, je vais me prendre une raclée pas possible… Elle me suit, c'est déjà ça… j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, de me changer les idées…

Une bonne petite mission militaire où il suffirait d'obéir aux ordres sans réfléchir comme dirait McKay, exactement ce qu'il me faudrait…

* * *

Quel capharnaüm ! Je viens de rentrer dans ma chambre après six semaines… 

Deux heures d'entraînement avec Teyla. J'en ai eu marre de me retrouver au sol toutes les trois minutes alors je l'ai laissée en plan… Je suis allé au poste de commandement. Elisabeth semblait contente de me voir, elle savait déjà que Rodney avait repris conscience. J'ai été autorisé à reprendre mon poste. Quelle blague, j'ai besoin de son autorisation ! J'ai passé la matinée à me mettre au courrant des évènements de ces dernières semaines, et l'après midi en réunions et programmation de missions. Il faut que je traverse la porte au plus vite, j'en ai besoin : je ne veux pas rester sur Atlantis si je peux pas le voir.

Le docteur Weir est allée voir McKay. Il va bien, mais il a besoin de calme est de repos, toujours la même chose… Seule Elisabeth peut aller le voir… et encore ! Beckett est très paternaliste avec son malade… Trop à mon goût !

Me voilà dans mes quartiers, cette journée m'a vidé ! Sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. C'est étrange, ça fait du bien d'être étendu, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir assis, la tête sur son lit… mais ces draps sont froids, glacés même, il n'est pas près de moi, c'est presque anormal… Maintenant, je dois dormir seul, sans sa main dans la mienne… Je ressens son absence comme un vide, pourtant il était inconscient… Je me suis trop habitué à sa présence, elle me calmait… A mon avis, bien que je sois épuisé, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir…

**TBC**

**Note : McKay est réveillé, enfin ! Mais John ne peut pas le voir, quelle frustration… Enfin bon, ce n'est qu'un début : je n'ai pas l'intension d'être gentille avec lui… désolée… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roro va aller de mieux en mieux, faut dire que ça ne peut que s'améliorer… Quant à Sheppard, je vais le laisser encore un peu dans l'incompréhension… C'est mignon un mec qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il est amoureux… C'est mon avis, ça ne regarde que moi… Mais pas de bol, c'est moi qui écris !**

**En fait, l'écriture est déjà pas mal avancée (je suis bloquée aux chapitres 3-4), mais comme je suis en exams intensifs les deux prochaines semaines, je garde le chapitre 3 pour le week end prochain: c'est plus équilibré... prenez votre mal en patience! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Pour répondre à vos interrogation, je suis dans une école de formation pour un métier paramédical inconnu (c'est pas Saschka qui me contredira...) et si je fais la co..e, je risque le rattrapage et de repiquer ou pire, de passer sous conditions avec plus d'exam l'année prochaine! Malheureusement, je ne sais pas écrire quand il faut faire des trucs plus ou moins formels... ça va pas m'aider de mettre du slash sur mes copies (Saschka, imagine Guigui lisant ça... ptdr!)**

**Message personnel pour Bayas: comme promis, je poste un chapitre par semaine, ce n'étais pas un "menssonge" et je ne me sens donc pas "coupable"...**

**Merci pour toutes vos review, et pensez à moi pour mes exam!**

**John va (enfin ?) parler à Rodney… Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre Trois (POV John Sheppard) 

Voilà deux semaines que Rodney a repris connaissance, deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je dors seul, deux semaines aussi que j'ai recommencé les missions… avec une équipe incomplète. J'ai refusé de remplacer McKay. Teyla et Ford m'ont soutenu dans cette décision. Elisabeth a accepté. De toutes façons, je ne lui aurai pas laissé le choix si elle n'avait pas été d'accord !

Mais tout ne va pas parfaitement bien… je viens de m'engueuler avec elle. C'est souvent mauvais signe quand elle demande à me voir en privé, et là ça n'a pas loupé. Apparemment, dans ses rapports de missions, Ford me décrit comme… heu… quel mot a-t-elle utilisé ? Ah oui : « téméraire »… Je me précipite sur le danger, je risque ma vie de manière inconsidérée… D'où sortent ces inepties ? Il parait que Teyla confirme, en plus ! Je lui ai dit que je ne faisais rien de plus que d'habitude ! « _Votre équipe n'est pas au complet, Major, évitez de les inquiéter de trop, faites attention à vous !_ » Je suis parti en claquant la porte ! (Enfin, façon de parler, ici c'est pas vraiment possible…)

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, comme d'habitude la base réagit à mes pensées, une paroi s'ouvre devant moi vers une terrasse. Cette station est immense et je ne suis pas capable de trouver un peu de solitude : la passerelle n'est pas vide ! Ce sont Teyla et Ford. Manquait plus que ça ! Ils ont l'air en pleine discussion, mais se taisent dès qu'ils me voient.

Alors comme ça, ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? Je sens une colère incontrôlable monter en moi… A voir leur réaction, ils ont compris… Teyla semble préoccupée, elle a presque fait un pas en arrière en croisant mon regard. Quand à Ford, il essaie de me raisonner ! N'importe quoi ! Il tente de me démontrer, avec exemples à l'appui, que je me jette constamment, et inutilement d'après lui, sous les feux ennemis. Il conclut en disant qu'en tant que chef militaire de la base, je me dois de rester en vie et de soutenir mes hommes, pas de leur faire peur. Il semble en colère… Pas de chance, je le suis encore plus ! Cette rage que je sens brûler va sortir. Si je ne me retiens pas, je vais le frapper…

Teyla prend alors calmement la parole :

_Allez le voir, Major. Vous l'avez veillé pendant plus d'un mois et vous avez été mis dehors de l'infirmerie. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre à nous. Passez outre l'interdit du Dr Beckett et allez le voir._

* * *

Je suis entré sans problème dans l'infirmerie… Je m'attendais à quoi ? C'est normal, non ? Il n'y a personne, où est Beckett ? Dans son labo, peut être… C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas mal de boulot, tous, en ce moment… Je vais dire à McKay qu'il doit se rétablir vite : il manque à tout le monde ici ! J'entends des voix venir de sa chambre… Pourtant il doit se reposer, rester au calme, ne pas avoir de visite… D'un pas décidé je me dirige vers ces sons. Des rires… Comment savoir qui est là sans ouvrir le sas ? Encore ! La base lit dans mes pensées, c'est comme dans le Jumper… Un pan de mur est devenu transparent… mais ils n'ont pas l'air de me voir, peut être que de leur côté c'est resté normal… Comme un miroir sans tain, sauf que là c'est un mur… 

Le visiteur, c'est Carson. Bon, jusque là, c'est normal… Mais il n'est pas penché sur les machines, il est assis sur MA chaise et discute avec Rodney ! Ils rient. Il ne va donc pas si mal que ça, c'est bien… Son visage est si mobile : il rit, il grimace un peu, puis il sourit à nouveau… Ma poitrine me fait mal, elle m'oppresse… Il faut que je rentre dans cette pièce, que je lui parle. Je veux qu'il me regarde, que ce sourire soit dirigé vers moi… Je veux me l'accaparer ! Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, je suis content de le voir rire, c'est comme si il brillait…

Allez, je rentre ! Pourquoi je stresse comme ça ? C'est normal que je m'inquiète de la santé de mes hommes, non ? Surtout du scientifique le plus important de la base, un membre de mon équipe en plus… Allez, je rentre. Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement ? Je transpire… c'est mon meilleur ami, voilà pourquoi je lui rend visite, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres excuses… Et puis, Teyla a raison, si je ne peux pas lui parler je vais devenir fou. Allez, je rentre. Ma main tremble quand je la tends vers le boîtier de commande. La porte s'ouvre avec son bruit caractéristique.

Je suis entré, ils se sont tus d'un coup. Je les ai surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir, c'est tout… C'est bien normal, les visites sont interdites… D'ailleurs, Beckett me fusille du regard, il va me jeter dehors si je ne fais rien. Je l'ignore et m'avance vers McKay. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise sans que je réussisse à saisir quoi… Mon regard est fixé sur Rodney, il ne sourit plus, son visage est dur, ses yeux froids… pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelques secondes il riait, il était heureux, et maintenant… Encore ? Ma poitrine me brûle, c'est comme si une lame chauffée à blanc me traversait le corps là où ses yeux se posent.

Pourquoi McKay me regarde-t-il comme ça ? L'atmosphère est si tendue, je dois faire quelque chose… Ah, je fais quelque chose : je suis en train de parler… Je dis des banalités… Que j'espère qu'il va guérir vite, que les missions sont ennuyeuses sans lui, que la base a besoin de lui…

C'était quoi ça ? À l'instant, dans sont regard… un éclair… du dégoût, du mépris… pourquoi ? Je suis en train de perdre mes moyens, de m'affoler, mon débit s'accélère… Ses yeux me torturent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

_Pour vous il s'est passé deux mois, Major, mais pas pour moi. Ma vie n'a recommencé que depuis deux semaines… Je respire à nouveau mais chaque souffle n'est que douleur. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver un supérieur qui ne m'écoute pas et joue avec ma vie. En clair, je ne veux plus travailler avec vous. Votre visite n'était pas désirée, Major, retournez jouer à la guerre avec vos soldats. Je me passe très bien de votre sollicitude._

Quelle douche froide ! Pendant un mois et demi j'ai culpabilisé, je me suis inquiété pour lui, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. Mais dès qu'il s'est réveillé, j'ai cru que c'était fini, que j'avais son pardon, que la vie reprenait… J'avais tort. Il vient de me ramener brutalement à la réalité.

**TBC**

**Note : Bon, jusque là c'était presque « facile », mais il va falloir que je revienne sur la fameuse mission et pour ça, je dois faire un POV Roro… Et Saschka ma rendu ma copie avec mention « à refaire »… Enfin, non, comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle a beaucoup plus de tact que moi, elle a dit « beaucoup de choses à modifier »… Donc, me sentant incapable de relever seule le défis, j'ai fait appel à la magnifique, la merveilleuse Rieval pour bêtalire mes chapitres! Merci merci merci! J'espère donc pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre quand je rentrerai chez moi, le week end prochain. **

**Au fait, pour celles qui s'inquiètent, comme je le disais, je suis une accro des yaois et ça se termine en général par des happy end… je sais pas comment, mais je vais essayer d'en faire un… j'aime pas les sad end, c'est pas dans mon caractère… Mais il parait qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Enfin ! Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai passé sur ce chapitre ! Mais il est enfin fini ! Mais j'en ai encore un… Celui là, c'est pas sûr qu'il soit prêt pour le week-end prochain ! (Je mets des « ! » partout, mais c'est parce que ma bêta me frustre et me les enlève tous ! Soit disant que j'en mets trop… sans raison valable !)**

**Donc, comme je le disais à la fin de mon précédent chapitre, si vous pouvez lire ce POV Roro, c'est grâce à Rieval ! Allez, tous en cœur : « Merci Rieval ! » Et si vous voulez le chapitre 5 pour le week-end prochain… C'est ma bêta qu'il faut harceler, pas moi… Non, non, je plaisante, embêtez pas ma bêta, elle a assez de moi pour la harceler!**

**Brrref, je voulais décrire la déconfiture de John… Et ça m'a menée à… ça :**

Chapitre Quatre (POV Rodney McKay)

Ah, son visage se décompose, il pâlit et me regarde ébahi, comme perdu… Perdu, le héros d'Atlantis, plutôt ironique non ? Le grand Major John Sheppard, le leader militaire de la Cité des anciens, le leader de notre équipe… mon leader… juste devant moi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson maintenu hors de l'eau trop longtemps.

Bien. Très bien.

Et à quoi s'attendait-il ? A être reçu en héros ? En sauveur peut-être ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à lui… bien au contraire !

C'est Carson que je dois remercier pour ce cœur qui bat, pour ces poumons qui se remplissent d'air… Carson, l'ami de toujours… le médecin vaudou, _mon_ médecin vaudou…

Et comment a-t-il réussi ce miracle, hein, comment ? En se conduisant en héros… oh, bien sûr, il n'y a pas eu d'explosion, de rafales de P-90 et des cascades à faire pâlir les studios d'Hollywood. Non, juste de l'héroïsme ordinaire : un homme qui a fait ce pour quoi il est là. Sauver des gens… pas comme d'autre…

Il ne me répond pas. Où est donc passée sa répartie ? J'ai encore plein de choses sur le cœur, moi ! Je voudrais qu'il les entende ! S'il ne dit rien, je ne vais pas pouvoir ! Mais il est si… si… vide, si mou… son regard comme absent…Quelle frustration !

Arghhhh, et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore ces fichues machines ? Ouais ! Les battements du cœur s'accélèrent… de mon cœur… Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse un infarctus par sa faute, parce que je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense de lui.

Carson le guide fermement vers le couloir… Sheppard se laisse faire… pour un peu, et si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il est à deux doigts de pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de voir ses yeux égarés, implorants !

C'est comme si c'était lui qui avait failli mourir, lui qui souffrait le martyr. Il n'a pas le droit de… de jouer à ça, de faire semblant d'être faible face à moi, moi qui revient de la mort, moi qui sait qui il est en vérité, pas le droit de jouer la pauvre victime !

Bon, il est parti… Enfin… Mais, le moniteur cardiaque est toujours en roue libre réveillant la douleur lancinante qui parcourt mon corps. Je transpire à grosse gouttes… Carson essaye de m'aider à me calmer, il me donne des directives « inspirez, expirez, c'est ça, encore, vous pouvez y arriver Rodney, inspirez… » Alors j'inspire (aie !), j'expire (encore aie !)…Chaque mouvement est une torture, le tisonnier qui m'a pris pour cible se déchaîne. Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues… mais je sens que ça marche, je me calme, le bipbip du moniteur aussi d'ailleurs.

Après un instant, je rouvre les yeux. Carson est toujours là, son sourire confiant aux lèvres… je tente moi aussi un sourire, qui se transforme immédiatement en grimace… la douleur est partout. Et j'ai des envies de meurtre… Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi est-il venu jusque dans mon… sanctuaire, voilà, c'est ça, l'infirmerie, la douceur de Carson, mon sanctuaire après toute cette souffrance… et il a fallu qu'il vienne en déranger la paix.

Carson passe un linge sur mon visage. La sueur, les larmes… je ne dois pas être beau à voir… Il me dit de me reposer, qu'il va revenir un peu plus tard, qu'il fera en sorte que je ne sois plus dérangé…

Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne me voir… ni demain, ni jamais… je sais que ce que je ressens peut paraître un peu gamin, ridicule, mais c'est de ma vie que l'on parle, de mes sentiments et s'il le faut, je pourrais vivredans cette Cité en ne revoyant jamais le Major John Sheppard… cet homme qui s'est un jour dit mon ami.

Je me sens si fatigué brutalement… avant qu'il arrive, je riais, je me souviens de mon rire… du son de mon rire… Je préfèrerai retomber dans le coma, cette douleur est une torture. Je n'ai pas été formé pour résister à ça, je suis un scientifique, pas un mili-… non, c'est faux, c'était avant, avant d'entrer dans l'équipe de Sheppard. C'est de sa faute ça aussi ! C'est à cause de lui si je suis devenu, quoi d'ailleurs ? Un militaire ? Non, ça j'en doute… mais je ne suis plus non plus le gentil petit docteur McKay, rat de laboratoire… je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et tout est de sa faute… tout !

Ce qui m'est arrivé, ce qui nous est arrivé sur cette fichue planète est entièrement de sa faute…

Cette mission avait bien commencé pourtant. Nous avons été accueillis comme des invités de marque. Les négociations commerciales semblaient bien avancées, tout le monde était content, personnellement, je ne trouvais pas grand-chose d'intéressant à cette planète sur laquelle visiblement, les Anciens n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Mais quand leur équipe scientifique nous a montrés ce sur quoi ils travaillaient, j'ai été surpris… encore que, non pas tant que ça en fait. En réalité, leurs recherches étaient très complémentaires aux nôtres et ils ont dû penser la même chose : c'est quand je leur ai dit que nous cherchions un moyen de défense en décryptant les technologies anciennes que les langues ont commencé à se délier… Pour lutter contre un ennemi, il faut chercher une faille chez celui-ci, ce n'était donc pas la technologie des Anciens qui les intéressaient, mais celle des Wraiths ! Leur argumentation était implacable : les Anciens avaient échoué, n'avaient ils pas fui la Galaxie Pégase ? Oui, vraiment, imparable, difficile d'objecter.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à leurs travaux ... c'était vraiment intéressant. Quand j'en ai fait part au Major, il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté, comme d'habitude en fait… Je ne supporte pas quand il fait ça, c'est tellement immature !

Parmi leurs projets en cours, il y en avait un qui attira mon attention : un sérum anti-Wraiths… Ca ressemblait un peu trop au projet des Hoffans pour être une coïncidence… Ils ont été surpris que nous soyons au courrant du secret de leurs voisins… Hoff était une planète ami, leurs alliés depuis des décennies, même s'ils ne se rencontraient que rarement, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des Wraiths sur eux. C'est ça, le problème avec la porte des étoiles, on ne se rend pas vraiment compte à quelle distance on est des autres peuples !

Je leur ai expliqué que nous avions participé à la mise au point du sérum des Hoffans. Ils ont eu l'air intéressés, très intéressés, un peu trop et je me suis un moment demandé si je n'aurais pas du me taire… voilà qui allait encore donner des munitions à Sheppard qui trouvait déjà que je ne savais pas garder ma langue dans ma poche. Seulement, cette pensée fut fugitive… leurs résultats étaient étonnants et je voulais que Carson voit ça. L'idée était un peu différente du sérum développé par les Hoffans, leur produit n'avait pas non plus pour but de tuer les Wraiths, juste de pouvoir les… _fuir_ plus facilement ! Oui, juste ça. Inventer un moyen de rendre les humains insensible aux stunner paralysant, au rayons tracteur, bref, à la technologie Wraith… et je me suis pris à rêver avec eux que ce soit possible… bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, mais il y avait néanmoins quelques éléments par ci par là, qui pourraient nous être utile, faire avancer Carson dans ses propres recherches. Voir, les miennes…

Les armes Wraiths peuvent être retournées contre eux, si le rayon paralysant est plus efficace sur des humains, plusieurs décharges mettent KO un Wraith. Ils en avaient déduit que bien que la différence entre nos deux organismes est importante, certains assemblements de molécules sont identiques et ils voulaient mettre le doigt sur ces similitudes pour tous simplement les supprimer chez eux. Ils pensaient avoir trouvé quelque chose : l'écho moléculaire des Wraiths montrait des vibrations d'électrons beaucoup plus rapides que la « normale ». J'ignore comment ils s'étaient procurés les échantillons nécessaires pour obtenir ces résultats qui étaient largement au-delà de leur capacité technologique.

Ces gens avaient testé, générations après générations, un processus de vieillissement des cellules, sûr de tenir là, ce qui différenciait le plus la race humaine de la race Wraith, à savoir son âge. Bon, rien n'était moins sûr … l'iratus bug dont les Wraiths sont issus est en effet vraisemblablement plus vieux que les humains et sans doute aussi que les Anciens, mais de là à extrapoler cette théorie sur les Wraiths … d'après moi, il manquait un chaînon entre ces deux idées, un chaînon disons de la taille de la fosse des Mariannes, bref, je doutais… et ça, généralement, ça veut dire qu'il y a une erreur quelque part… Mais Smoth était vraiment enthousiaste : c'était sa première mission en dehors d'Atlantis, il s'est laisser tourner la tête ! Et j'ai été pris de court, quand j'ai appelé le Major, mon collègue avait déjà fait son rapport…

Brrref, j'étais loin d'être convaincu et, à ce point là de mes discussions avec les scientifiques du crû, je voulais absolument l'avis d'une personne de confiance… Je veux dire Carson. Parce que, si leur théorie était fumeuse, leur idée de sa mise en œuvre l'était davantage : modifier la race humaine ?… Que voulaient-ils modifier ? Et comment ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ces questions… Je ne pourrais plus jamais y répondre, maintenant… à cause… à cause de _lui_. De lui et de son petit cerveau de militaire bourrin à l'esprit étriqué !Par contre les effets sur le corps humain, ça oui, j'en ai une petite idée, maintenant… puisque j'ai la _chance_ de les expérimenter…

Pour en revenir à nos apprentis sorciers, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'ils disaient vouloir tester leur produit sur des humains… Après avoir vu la population d'Hoff décimée par la bêtise de leur dirigeant, ou par un espoir trompé, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les laisser faire ça. Ils disaient avoir des volontaires, comme sur Hoff, mais en fait, eux parlaient de cobayes, et cette fonction ne reposait en rien sur la base du volontariat… bien au contraire…

Puis j'ai appris que Sheppard… le Major Sheppard… mon leader, mon chef, celui de notre équipe, celui qui, ici, parlait au nom d'Atlantis, au nom du peuple de la Terre… Sheppard, donc, leur avait donné son feu vert ! Pire, il les avait encouragé avec un sourire. Je peux facilement imaginer ce sourire, je le connais si bien, c'est celui qu'il prend lorsque la question le fait royalement suer, ou que, tout simplement, il ne l'a pas écoutée et se demande juste comment il pourra gentiment terminer sa mission. Le sourire d'un inconscient et d'un irresponsable.

Je me rappelle lui avoir dit par radio ce que je pensais de sa décision, nous nous sommes emportés, il m'a insulté, ou bien c'est moi qui l'ai injurié… de toute manière cela n'a plus une très grande importance… Parce que, pendant que nous devisions si gentiment, les autres agissaient. Trop occupé à lui dire ce que je pensais de lui, je ne les ai pas vu revenir dans le labo, je n'ai pas entendu la porte se refermer derrière moi, je n'ai remarqué que quelque chose était bizarre que lorsque j'ai croisé le regard affolé de Smoth et senti la piqûre de l'aiguille dans mon bras... Je crois avoir crié une dernière fois le nom de Sheppard, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le reste est un peu flou, sauf les cris… et la douleur…

Je me rappelle avoir été allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dur, je ne pouvais pas bouger… Smoth a commencé à avoir de terribles convulsions … Je le regardais en sachant que ça allait bientôt être mon tour… Ses cris étaient perçants, emplissant tous l'espace… mais nos tortionnaires n'ont rien fait pour lui, ils regardaient son supplice en prenant des notes. Et puis… j'ai paniqué. Je commençais à ressentir les effets de leur drogue.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une impression de fourmillement au creux de l'estomac, puis de brûlure, de plus en plus intense… J'ai essayé de me replier sur moi-même, mais mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient attachés. Puis ça a commencé à irradier. Je sentais comme des lacérations sur mes bras et mes jambes… Pourtant, il n'y avait rien… Je ne rêvais pas, j'aurais juré que ma peau se déchirait… Mais mes yeux me donnaient une information contraire…

Je ne pouvais plus respirer… Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à hurler, à hurler comme pour chasser cette horreur qui déferlait sur moi…en moi.

Mais, j'étais encore conscient, encore capable de réfléchir… Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre : bien que la souffrance soit intolérable, elle ne me provoquait pas de convulsions… Pas encore sans doute… Pourquoi nos réactions étaient-elles si différentes ? La chose parue vivement intéresser les scientifiques qui quittèrent leur poste d'observation pour se rapprocher de moi, se désintéressant de Smoth. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué qu'il ne criait plus, sa voix s'était éteinte. Il était évanouit… ou mort ? En réalisant cela mon cœur à manqué un battement : cette chose était peut être mortelle ! La révélation du sort qui m'attendait provoqua une réaction d'angoisse tellement exacerbée que la torture en fut amplifiée. Cela dura une éternité. Une éternité… mais je n'ai pas perdu connaissance. Je me souviens de leur silhouette noire, de leur voix étonnée, enthousiaste…

J'ai commencé à trembler… Des tremblements incontrôlés… Oh non ! _paslesconvulsionspaslesconvulsions…_ Curieusement, ça a marché … je me suis concentré sur ça, juste ça et lentement, les tremblements ont diminué… très lentement, trop lentement, mais ça diminuait, j'en étais sûr ! Les spasmes avaient disparu… Je me rappelle avoir demandé pitié, avoir pleuré pour qu'ils me laissent, qu'ils me détachent, pour rentrer chez moi… ils ont ignoré mes plaintes et mes larmes…

Un cobaye est-il seulement un être humain ?

Et il y eu quelque chose… le bruit était étouffé, mais j'ai vu l'un des scientifiques s'écrouler, le visage en sang, les autres hurler… une explosion ? Des secours…

Je revois le visage de Teyla penchée sur moi, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme mais je n'entends rien… Juste un écho, comme des rafales de… oui, de P-90… Rambo à la rescousse, made in John Sheppard : tirez dans le tas d'abord, poser des questions après…un autre visage a remplacé celui de Teyla : celui du Major, plein de rage et de colère… Ford a attrapé Smoth et Sheppard m'a pris par le bras pour me mener vers la porte des étoiles. J'ai entendu une dernière explosion… Oh, non. _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon_… il l'a fait, cet idiot a fait sauter le complexe ! Comment Carson va-t-il faire pour me sauver maintenant, pour savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

Au moment où il m'a poussé dans le vortex, je me suis souvenu que c'était lui qui avait soutenu cette expérience dont j'étais le cobaye…

Puis ce fut le noir total.

**TBC**

**Note: Suite à venir... peut être avec un peu plus d'attente, mais je posterai d'autres fics pour vous permettre de patienter... Pour info, mes partiels ne ce sont pas trop mal passé et me voici en stage jusqu'à fin aout pres de Paris... là où jai internet en illimité! (j'ai pas de vacances, mais j'essaie de voir le bon coté des choses...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Merci pour vos review! Ca m'a fait super plaisir! J'ai posté deux-trois trucs cette semaines qui ont aussi eu un super acceuil... Merci merci merci! Par contre, j'ai rien écris depuis 10 jours (bah oui, c'était en bêtalecture... merci à mes chères bêtalectrices qui me supportent si patiamment!) et je ne sais pas encore trop si je vais pouvoir m'y remettre tout de suite: mon stage a commencé et j'ai besoin de dormir 2 heures dès que je rentre avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Et je dois absolument bosser pour mon mémoire! Ma prochaine date butoire est vendredi, mais comme ça sera pas pret, disons que je dois me concentrer dessus jusqu'à debut juillet. Donc en attendant, je met en veilleuse TOUTES mes fics (oui oui: souvenir, chasse, coupable ET pacte!). Ne m'en voulez pas trop parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne ferais que écrire! Mais bon, si a un moment j'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mon boulot, j'avancerai en priorité cette fic parce que... je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer maintenant! Enfin bon, tout ca pour vous dire de bien profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, parce que je ne sais pas dans combien de temps vous pourrez relire un de mes chapitres... **

**Bonne lecture:**

Chapitre Cinq (POV Rodney McKay)

Le noir total, le rien, le néant… Jusqu'à il y a quinze jours. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je crois que j'ai entendu sa voix… était-il là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est Carson qui me parlait. J'avais dû rêver, ou plutôt, c'était un cauchemar ! La première pensée structurée que mon esprit a formé est identique à celle qu'il avait énoncée avant de sombrer : c'est Sheppard qui a soutenu cette expérience dont j'avais été la victime ! Depuis, je ressasse mes derniers jours de conscience… Cette mission qui m'a presque coûté la vie… On m'a dit que Smoth n'a pas survécu, ça aurait aussi pu être mon cas… Enfin non, parce que d'après Beckett, c'est grâce au gène des anciens que je suis toujours là…

Smoth est mort… Il était un peu naïf, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie… En l'occurrence, le génie, c'est moi… J'aurais du pouvoir empêcher ça, le sentir venir au moins ! Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de les arrêter… Pourtant, trouver les solutions, c'est mon boulot, ma spécialité… Merde ! Cet homme bossait pour moi et il est mort ! Et moi, moi, j'ai survécu…

J'ai survécu… Heureusement d'ailleurs : Atlantis ne peux pas continuer sans moi, non ? Je suis indispensable à la cité. Ils ont besoin de moi. Et, si c'était nécessaire, j'en ai la preuve : depuis que je suis coincé à l'infirmerie, les recherches sont en retard, les objets anciens non identifiés s'accumulent, les documents anciens non exploités s'entassent… Ils pataugent ! Je ne suis pas le chef scientifique de cette colonie pour rien…

Mais Smoth est mort… et je suis en vie.

Enfin, en vie… Façon de parler… Mon corps n'est que brûlure, la torture quasiment permanente. Je commence presque à m'y habituer… enfin, ça pourrait aller si ça n'était pas fluctuant… Il y a des moments, je me damnerais pour quitter mon corps…

D'après Carson, c'est dû à une altération de mes nerfs… En gros, ils me disent que j'ai mal alors que je n'ai rien. Douleur neuropathique… Je n'aime pas du tout ce mot. Mais alors pas du tout. Et quand je lui ai répondu que la douleur ne provoquait pas de convulsion…**(1)** Il m'a expliqué que le cerveau de Smoth a été atteint et, sur le même principe, a envoyé des ordres moteurs involontaires… J'ai eu des tremblements, ce n'était pas les prémisses des convulsions ? Mon cerveau est-il touché ? Mon cerveau… Mon génie… D'après lui, le gène ATA s'est activé avant qu'il n'y ait de dégâts irréversibles. Pourquoi le gène a-t-il mis autant de temps à s'activer ? Il faut se concentrer pour l'activer, non ? Oh ! Mais je me suis concentré, je ne pensais qu'à ça, d'ailleurs : lutter contre les convulsions… Beckett a raison.

C'est amusant comme cet écossais me couve, encore que… Peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait, c'est la preuve qu'il a cru que j'allais y rester… Beaucoup moins drôle, vu sous cet angle finalement. Ma nounou a accepté d'interdire toute visite, je sais que beaucoup s'inquiètent pour moi, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne, surtout pas le Major, il a fait ce que je lui demandais. Quand je veux être seul, il me laisse ; quand je veux parler, il vient me tenir compagnie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier d'être là, d'être mon ami… Sans lui, si je le pouvais, je quitterais certainement Atlantis… Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de retrouver mon chez moi, ma solitude et mon chat… Les contacts humains ne sont vraiment pas faits pour moi…

Peut-être que si je les revoyais ça irait : Elisabeth, Radek, Teyla, Ford, Sh… NON ! Pas lui ! Non, ça n'irait pas… ça n'irait pas du tout !

La seconde avant j'aurais pu être guéri, la douleur avait presque disparu, je discutais avec Carson, je lui disais que je m'ennuyais et il voulait demander à Zelenka de me ramener un ordinateur portable pour travailler un peu, puis il est entré… et c'était comme si cette mission n'avait jamais eu lieu pour lui, comme si je n'étais pas sur un lit d'hôpital, juste comme si on venait de lui faire une bonne blague… Il était passé à autre chose… _Allez, McKay, ce n'est rien ! Levez vous, on y retourne…_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dans ses mots ! Comment pouvait-il…

Il faut que j'arrête, que je reste calme… Plus je m'énerve, plus ça fait mal… Si quand il revient, Beckett me trouve comme ça, il va m'engueuler, c'est sûr !

Carson est revenu avec Elisabeth. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… Il me rajoute une dose de morphine, ce n'est pas très efficace, mais bon, si ça le rassure… Voilà, c'est fait. Il jette un coup d'œil sur les machines… C'est désagréable d'avoir des capteurs partout qui informent les autres de ce que je vis… La médecine… Un beau mot qui ne veut rien dire. La médecine, une science ? La bonne blague !

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il lui a raconté la visite de Sheppard, elle est préoccupée. Je la rassure, je vais mieux, mais en fait ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle s'inquiète… C'est pour lui ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Beckett est mal à l'aise, la tournure de la discussion ne va sûrement pas être à mon goût… D'après elle, Sheppard n'est plus lui-même depuis le retour de la mission, mais elle dit que c'est pire depuis mon réveil. Et je l'entend dans sa voix : l'accusation. Je reste un moment sans réagir. Je suis ici, pas sûr du tout de reprendre mes activités normales avant un bon moment, bourré de morphine, rattaché à tout ce qui bipe et ronronne dans cette foutue infirmerie, Smoth est mort et tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est que le pauvre Major John Sheppard nous fait une petite déprime et que je suis responsable !

Elisabeth continue ses explications. Elle me dit qu'il a manqué de se faire tuer plusieurs fois… et alors, comme d'habitude, non ? Toujours à jouer au héros… sauf que lui, il a pas passé six semaines dans le coma, si ? Elisabeth a l'air embarrassé puis elle finit par lâcher le morceau : il y a quelques jours il a failli se faire bouffer par un Wraith et il a encore l'empreinte de main sur sa poitrine. Oh, mon Dieu… Merde, ça m'affecte plus que je ne le voudrais…

Je n'ai toujours pas prononcé un seul mot… il faut dire que je suis choqué là… Il a failli devenir un squelette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf »… Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Autour de moi, les machines s'affolent, et bien sûr, Carson aussi…

Avant de partir Elisabeth me pose une dernière question : est-ce que j'accepte que Ford et Teyla viennent me rendre visite ?

Oui, pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de _Lui_ pour l'instant.

Ford tourne autour du pot… Trois jours ont passé depuis la visite d'Elisabeth et comme elle me l'avait dit, je reçois la visite d'un membre de mon équipe… Génial. Il me parle de la base, des objets ramenés de mission, des explorations sur Atlantis… mais il y a quelque chose d'autre… je le vois hésiter, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'aider, je sais de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il veut me parler… Soudain, il se tait, me regarde un moment puis se lance :

_- Docteur, si vous lui en voulez, vous devriez nous en vouloir à tous. Moi aussi je leur ai fait confiance._

_- Je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux, il s'est moqué de moi. Et si vous venez pour que je m'apitoie sur son sort c'est raté. Elisabeth m'a dit qu'il a croisé un Wraith de trop près mais cela ne change en rien ce qui s'est passé là-bas._

Ca y est, je m'énerve encore. C'est mauvais, très mauvais : ça aiguise les aiguilles qui se baladent dans mes veines. Bon sang, faites que ça cesse ! Je ne supporte plus ça ! _Carson ! Venez me sortir de là !_ Et justement, il arrive, je ne savais pas que les médecins lisaient dans les pensées. Voilà qu'il me remet une petite dose de morphine… _Ca ne sert à rien, je vous dis, c'est tout dans la tête !_ Bien, il demande à Ford de sortir, parfait ! Juste avant de passer la porte, le lieutenant se retourne :

_C'est vrai, McKay, il nous a fait trimer pendant 15 jours, on enchaînait les missions, il se lançait dans les combats sans protéger ses arrières… Mais depuis qu'il est venu vous voir, je commence à regretter sa témérité : il n'a plus mis le pied au centre de commandement, personne ne l'a vu, il refuse de nous parler. Il reste prostré dans ses quartiers. Nous avons perdu notre chef militaire …_

Sur ces mots, il sort. Ca ne ressemble pas à John de s'enfermer dans le silence… c'était bien son genre « le suicidaire des champs de batailles », mais là… Raah ! Voilà que je suis encore en train de penser à lui ! J'interroge Carson : il était au courrant ! Non seulement il est mon ami, mais aussi mon médecin, il ne voulait pas me parler d'un sujet qui nuit à ma santé… Mmm, excuses acceptées… Mais ça n'explique pas à quoi joue Sheppard !

La deuxième visite que j'attendais vient d'arriver, deux jours seulement après la première. Teyla est là depuis quelques minutes. Elle commence par s'excuser. De quoi s'excuse-t-elle ? C'est elle qui a convaincu John de venir me voir, il était devenu trop irritable et son attitude en mission l'inquiétait… Maintenant ça va mieux, dit-elle, il passe ses journées, enfermé dans sa chambre. Mmm, quelle entrée en matière ! Mais ça ne produit pas tout à fait l'effet escompté, tout ça je le sais déjà.

Et, encore une fois, je m'énerve… est-ce le feu de joie dansant dans mes organes qui fait que je ne supporte plus rien ? Regardez moi, Teyla Emagan, et dites moi encore que c'est un pauvre petit garçon ! Je n'en peux plus que tout le monde le plaigne comme ça ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de le blâmer ? A chaque fois que l'on me parle de lui, c'est comme si on soufflait sur les braises du feu qui constitue mon corps… C'est comme s'il m'avait lui-même inoculé ce virus, non ?

_IL LE SAIT ! Il n'a pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez, Docteur McKay ! Pendant les six semaines où vous avez été dans le coma, nous ne l'avons pas vu : il était ici, à votre chevet, il n'avait de cesse de s'accuser de tous ce qui s'était passé. Toute son attention était tournée vers vous, vers votre rétablissement. Nous ne pouvions même pas lui adresser la parole, vous étiez le seul à qui il parlait !_

Wow ! Teyla qui crie, c'est la première fois que je l'entends perdre son sang froid comme ça. Je suis tellement surpris que je suis incapable de dire un mot. J'en ai même oublié la douleur pendant quelques instants… Quand à ce qu'elle a dit, mon esprit est trop figé pour en comprendre le sens. Teyla s'est calmée, elle s'excuse de s'être emportée. Puis elle sort en me disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû me dire ça… Ca quoi ? Me crier dessus ou me mettre au courrant ?

Et dire que c'est moi que l'on traite égoïste. Sheppard est le chef militaire de cette colonie, il n'a pas le loisir de pouvoir manquer ainsi à son poste pendant deux mois, c'est n'importe quoi ! Raah ! Je suis encore en train de m'énerver !

Mon cerveau, une fois le silence revenu, a recommencé à tourner et j'ai compris le sens des mots de Teyla… J'appelle Carson, il accourt, comme toujours. Vient-il s'occuper de son patient ou de son ami ? Il confirme les mots de l'athosienne… Il n'a pas réussi à faire sortir Sheppard de cette pièce pendant un mois et demi… Ok, ok, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas besoin des détails…

Respire, reste calme.

Je veux être seul, il ne discute pas : après un rapide coup d'œil aux machines, il quitte la pièce. Calme toi, Rodney, mets ton fulgurant intellect en marche et fait le point. Voilà. Donc, pendant les six semaines qu'a duré mon coma, il est resté ici. Mais quand je dis « resté », ça veut dire qu'il était dans cette pièce 24h/24. Pourquoi ? Carson a su très vite que mes jours n'étaient plus en danger, non ? Même lui, avec son esprit de militaire, pouvait comprendre que ça ne changeait rien qu'il reste… mais il est resté quand même. Et après ça, pendant deux semaines, il a enchaîné les missions en prenant des risques inconsidérés… Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir son raisonnement, c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir résoudre un problème, ça m'arrive tellement rarement… enfin, ça m'arrivait rarement avant que j'arrive dans la Galaxie Pégase… Donc il a failli se faire manger par un Wraith… Pourquoi ? A quoi pense-t-il ? C'est un militaire compétent, tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point. Mettre sa vie et celle de ses subordonnés en danger, ça ne lui ressemble pas… Enfin si, il nous a mis en danger Smoth et moi, mais comme tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, et tout, et tout… Je ne sais plus… Calme toi, Rodney ! Bon, continuons, d'après Carson, Elisabeth aurait été obligée de le relever de ses fonctions si… si… si il n'était pas venu me voir… Depuis qu'il est passé, il s'enferme, ne parle à personne… Quoi ? Il est vexé parce que je ne l'ai pas gentiment reçu ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Alors ? Pourquoi ? A quoi pense-t-il ?

Les douleurs diminuent, Carson semble content… et moi donc ! Il dit que dans trois semaines je serais sur pieds. J'ai pris la blague de Beckett au sérieux et ai demandé à Zelenka de m'apporter quelques artefacts anciens. Elisabeth a accepté que j'avance les recherches que je n'ai pas pu faire. Donc je travaille ici : ça m'occupe. Je reçois même régulièrement de la visite !

Oui, je vais mieux que ce soit physiquement ou moralement… Mais le seul problème c'est que l'unique personne que je ne veux toujours pas voir passe tous les jours… et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je l'entends tous les jours, il annonce son arrivée à la cantonade réclamant après moi… et immanquablement il se fait jeter dehors par Carson ou un autre… Que cherche-t-il ? Il parait qu'il a repris les missions et qu'il ne fait plus de câlins aux Wraiths… C'est une bonne chose… mais… mais je sens, non, je sais qu'il y a un mais…

Et puis il y a eu ce midi. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Il est venu à l'infirmerie, mais elle était vide. Je sais que c'était lui, j'ai entendu sa voix prononcer la phrase rituelle précédant sa venue. Mais c'est le silence qui lui a répondu. J'ai cru qu'il allait en profiter pour entrer dans ma chambre… J'ai entendu ses pas avancer vers le sas, puis il s'est arrêté et il n'a pas ouvert. Le silence s'est prolongé pendant 5, 10, 15 minutes, une éternité, puis il est parti.

**TBC**

**Note : Ouf ! C'est fait… Vive le POV Sheppard ! J'y retourne enfin au prochain chapitre… mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment : je vais sûrement avoir besoin de recommencer cet exercice si je veux sortir de mon labyrinthe… Quand on dit que les auteurs ne sont pas maîtres de leur histoire… moi, je me laisse entraîner, c'est sûr !**

**(1)** dédicace à Rieval!


End file.
